chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Mobius Frontier Episode 2: The Nightmare Rises! Castle Blacklust Obliterated!
Plot Touching down on Valve, Junior and his friends now start the journey to Castle Blacklust. Things seem to be peaceful until an aduption leads our heroes to finding something that could change the conspirsy of the Blacklust's ties with the Giests forever. Rules #Standard Roleplay Rules Apply #Dont hog the spotlight #Dont stray the plot away. Ideas for Sub Plots are ok but ask either Apallo or Twin. #Have Fun! Opening Outro Characters ApalloTH - Heroes Apallo "Junior" The Hedgehog Crymson the Cat Cryshan the Cathog Crystan the Cathog Heart the Hedgcidna Cloud the Hedgehog (Male) Blacklust the Panther Byrnette the Cat Cynder the Cat TwindarkChild - Heroes Ex-Guardian Rein the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Cloud the Hedgehog Ex-Guardian Snow the Hedgehog Fade the Rabbit Giests Normal Giests Leaf Giests Maki the Hedgegiest Anubis the Giesthound Act 1: Touchdown Valve: Port Capital of Blacklust -the boat arrived at Valve allowing the heroes to drive out of the boat, from there, they travel to the high part of town for supplies- F. Cloud: -Flies out of the vehicle's window.- "Finally, land, i love the land." -Flying into the sky living orange streaks.- Rein: "She's very energetic today, its inviting." -Rein Stares at her strangely.- M. Cloud: -walks out with Snow- Wanna hit a bar? Snow: -Pokes M. Cloud in the chest.- "Arent we too young for a bar?" Rein: -Behind them.- "Playing pool is okay right?" -He says as one of his protruding canines poke his lip.- Junior: -ahead of them- Yea. You guys all go and relax, i'll refuel the van. M.Cloud: That makes it fun~ -he said turning to her grinning- Rein: -Walks passed Snow and M. Cloud.- "I feel the urge to play as well, lets go." F. Cloud: -Still flying around in the air, lands next to Rein, and grabs his arm, walking with him.- "Are we going to drink?" Rein: -Smiles.- "Of course." Heart: -picks up F.Cloud and Rein- I know the best bar here! You two birds go off and have fun! -she said to M.Cloud and Snow- Junior: Yea. I'll come with you guys...I could use a drink -he said winking at M. Cloud- Snow: -Tilts her head.- "You know i can see you winking right?" M.Cloud: Just dont mind him. He dares himself to get wasted but pusses out. Junior: -Rushes off to the Weston Pub- Snow: "Okay lets go." Rein: "Dear Heart, do you play pool?" -He says as he twists in her grip.- Heart: Aye! I do! That be a challenge? Rein: "But of course, doesnt it sound fantastic?" -He smiles.- F. Cloud: -Watches him.- M. Cloud and Snow's Crazy Adventure -The Group arrived at the Pub, where Junior tries to duldge down in beer- M.Cloud: 2 Cherry Wines with a kiwi slice? Snow: "I want sambuca and roaring lion too, wine is for pussies." >_> -she says narrowing her eyes at M. Cloud.- Bartender: -serves them- Enjoy love birds~ Snow: -Takes her drink and downs the whole thing.- M.Cloud: -chugged about 20 Glasses- IM STILL SOBER!!!!!!!!!! Snow: -Smiles as she sways back and forth.- -On her 7th drink.- "Another one please!" M.Cloud: -gives her his 21'st- and swigs with her- Snow: -Grabs M. Cloud's nose and tilts his head back, pouring is 21st drink in it.- Bartender: -Brings her another Sombuca and Roaring lion.- M.Cloud: -finishes- Got any Orange Juice? Snow: "I need a lot of poweraid please." Junior: -Dancing to the Egg Roll- Bartender: -Servers up Snow several bottles of poweraid.- Snow: -Finishes the poweraid bottles and starts wobbling around on the dance floor.- M.Cloud: -gets up and starts to spin around knocking over everyone and pushes over Junior who then slides himself back up- Junior: -stumbles out of the door and falls into the Van- Snow: -Passes out on a bar stool.- -15 Minuets Later- Junior sobered up first and dropped M. Cloud and Snow at a hotel putting them in the same bed for he couldnt get them separate rooms (1 bed per room) He then goes off to find a Grey-Mart to buy some foods and drinks for the trip- -in the hotel room- M.Cloud: -wakes up to find Snow sleeping snoring like a baby. He takes her socks and shoes off and tucks her in as he tries to get some water from the fridge- Snow: -Remains sleeping.- M.Cloud: -he walks back to the bed and smiles looking down on her. He kneeled down beside her and kissed her forhead and went to the other side of the bed to lay down and in a matter of seconds they both were snoring to the same beat- Pool Bash: Bar Clash! -The Group arrives at the bar.- Rein: -Heads right up to the counter.- "Two blue balls please, F. Cloud find us a pool table." F. Cloud: "Already done." -She smiles as 2 pool sticks float over to her.- Heart: -already dunk- MORE SAKE FOR EVERYONE ON THE HOUSE! Rein: "Can you play drunk. Dear Heart?" -Breaks, 1 striped ball goes into the hole, hits another one and bounces out of the whole.- Heart: -on another table manages to get all the colored balls in without even paying attention- Rein: -Raises an eyebrow and grins.- "Why ya..." -A buff mobian wanders over to Heart, pushing Rein out of the way.- "Hey baby, alone, how about i show you how a man plays pool?" Heart: -scoffs and pats his face- Ahahahahahahahaha~ Sorry. But me bum isnt for that tiny Pool Stick F. Cloud: -bursts out laughing, spilling drinks over other drinkers.- Rein: -Leans close to the buff Mobian.- "I suggest you leave, before you do something stupid." -Drunk mobians get angry at F. Cloud for her foolish spillings.- Heart: -starts to piggyback on most of them- Giddy up you jackasses! -Drunk Mobian tries to tackles F. Cloud who hopes forward, causing him to miss.- Buff Mobian: -Tries to back hand Rein, who catches his large arm in both his.- Rein: "Fine, lets do this." -Kicks the Buff Mobian's heel forward and pulls his arm backwards throwing him off his feet into the crowd of drunks.- Heart: -nut kicks most of them and laughs like a drunk pointing at them- Drunk Mobians: -Attempt to copafeel on the two the girls.- Other Drunk Mobians: -Attacking Rein.- Rein: -Punching out a few Mobians.- "How many of these guys are there?" -Becoming irritated at the average attempt the drunkards are making.- Biggest Drunk: -smacks F .Cloud away and charges towards Rein and Heart- Rein: -Eyes dilate- As he throws one of the closer drunks into the groping mobians.- "You want to see muscle lets go!" -Charges ahead toward the Biggest Drunk.- Junior walks in and face palms. Junior; Cant leave you guys here alone for an hour... Rein: -Grapples with the Biggest Drunk, knocking tables and other drunks down.- Gang of Drunks: LETS GET OUTTA HERE -they all run out- Rein: -Eyes glow.- "Why dont you follow!" -Kicks each of the Biggest Brunks legs to the sides forcing him to almost do that splits.- -then throws him out the door.- Junior: Well.... that's been taken care of...anyway come on. I got a room for the two of you. But you'll have to share a bed. Rein: "Then lets go." F. Cloud: "Aww we need to stay together tonight Rein." Rein: -Smiles.- Act 2: Blacklust Castle As soon as the heroes went into the hotels, they all went to sleep. The next day they all awaken to start the long drive over to Blacklust Castle Town. Calm Before The Storm Heart: -driving the Van- Junior: -sleeping in his seat- M.Cloud: -looks over at Snow and blushes- Um... so... how did you sleep last night... Snow: "I was passed out, so hopefully okay." Rein: -Sleeping with his arms crossed and head down.- F. Cloud: "Somethings wrong with Rein, hes similar to the old Rein." :/ Junior: -looks at Rein- Something's comming. Can you feel it? M.Cloud: -he puts his hand on her shoulder- Hey. You think you can fight if needed? -Both girls say they feel it.- "We dont have a choice." Rein: -Whinces.- M.Cloud: Right..... -he sits back in his seat and looks out the window- Junior: Im splitting us up in Groups of 3s, once we get into the castle grounds. Rein: -Wakes up.- "What is this that im feeling." Snow: "Oh the pinhead is awake." F. Cloud: -Mood Switch.- "Why are you such a bitch?" M.Cloud: -holds Snow back- Hey hey cool it! No fighting before the mission! We all need to concentrate on what Junior wants us to do! Got it guys? Junior: He's right, now listen. Only Heart, Cloud and I have been in the castle So We will be your group leaders. Rein, you're with me. M. Cloud you are with F. Cloud, and Heart you lead Snow. Dont fight unless you need to. Run if you must but remember, always contact us when possible. Rein: "Lets go, F. Cloud relax." F. Cloud: "Shes asking for it." Snow: "You better make it back, so i can kick your ass." M. Cloud: -pats her shoulders- Calm down Snowy? -he smiles at her and hands her a Com. Device- Here is the device that we use to communicate with each other. Heart: -parks the car near the Castle Town Gates- We're ere'! Junior: Alright. Rein we'll go straight to the castle. The rest of you can try to get some info from as many people as possible....oh and uhhh (Male) Cloud, dont you have something to give to the ladies? M. Cloud: -face palms- We forgot to tell them... Heart: I'll do it Juni. What we as female guests here at the castle town have to do is wear um... I hate these things... -pulls out a small metal heart- a Mating Pin....the men here will just eat at you if you arent wearing any of these... Rein: "Interesting, i would like to see which one of these guys really would be able to get their hands on any of these girls, he would have to be dangerous." F. Cloud: -Takes the pin and puts it on.- "I belong to Rein, no one else." -She sticks her tongue out.- Snow: "Men that are thirsty, wonderful, why cant we kill those perverts in self defense?" -Putting on her pin.- M. Cloud: Because that would blow our cover...and our trust with Blacklust would be void. Rein: "Yea, lets go Junior, becareful girls." F. Cloud: "Arent i always?" M.Cloud: -looks at Snow- Promise me that you'll be ok? Snow: "Of course ill be okay, better than she will be." -Pointing at F. Cloud.- M.Cloud: Im serious Snow. Promise me that you wont be distracted... for me? Snow: "I said ill be fine!" -Stomping her foot.- M.Cloud: -looks at her seriously and kisses her before leaving- Come on F. Cloud lets go... Rein: -Smiles and follows Junior.- "How interesting." F. Cloud: -Follows M. Cloud.- "Aww thats so cute!" Blacklust Castle -Cue BGM:LoZ: WW: Hyrule Castle - Junior: -walking in the Castle gates- Jeevington: Ah, Master Junior what an honor for you to come here. And I see you have brought a guest? Junior: JT, Its been awhile. And yes this is Rein. We are here to see your master. There is something we need to discuss. Rein: -Looking at everything in view.- "I've never been inside a castle before." Junior: Dont be so intimidated. It may be big but its easy to not get lost. JT: -escorts them in to where Blacklust is- Rein: "I get lost easier than most people." -Using his eyes to look for any signs of life essences.- "But getting lost isnt what im worried about." JT: Master. Your friend has arrived. Blacklust: -gets up from his seat and greets them both- Junior! Its been a while. Junior: It certainly has. Oh, this is Rein, he's a new member of our group. Rein: -After watching Blacklust for a moment, Rein turns his attention to the entirety of the room.- "Yea, im Rein the Hedgehog." Blacklust: Ah. I am Lord Blacklust. Leader of the Blacklust Kingdom. What brings you two here? Rein: "A city was attacked by a Giest, a weak one, and one with more power than anything ive ever seen before. As i recall, you guys control the Giest." Blacklust: We dont anymore...and they have been problems for us as well.... come. Let me show you where we used to keep them. Rein: -Follows Lord Blacklust.- Junior: -follows close behind- -the trio makes it to a broken metal door with a gate looking mechanism- Rein: "Are the Giest evil?" Blacklust: ....They used to be regular mobians....but thanks to my mother and the Originial Family they were trapped in what we called the Giest Zone. You see Giests were like I said normal Mobians but with more unique powers. The Blacklust Clan decided to partner up with them for a while...but when my mother Rose Blacklust came into power she found out the secret of thier home, the Giest Zone and used its powers to currupt them and turn them into demons. The king of the giests tried to start a rebelion but before they could do anything, she had the Zone locked up....until now.... Someone managed to release the seal and free the Giests Rein: -Closes his eyes.- "How do you get to the Giest Zone?" Blacklust: ... You cant... the gate was removed. Junior:... So... they didnt come from here after all. Rein: "Who removed the gate? And there arent any Giests just living or were they wiped out?" Blacklust: They didnt get wiped out. We just locked the gate. And who knows? But someone snuck in and opened it. But who... Girl Talk Heart: -swinging her pin around- Sorry boys we're taken. Snow: -Biting her finger nail, eyeing the desperates.- "Why dont these losers leave and go to place where there are women equally as desperate?" Heart: Some do, some dont, whaddya gonna do. Snow: -Cracking her knuckles.- "There are a few things i can think off." "What are we looking for again?" Heart: -holds a piece of paper- Junior wanted us to go find any leads to where the Giest could be. Might want to check the Underbelly of Castle Town. Snow: "Are we close to it, im because im going to start hitting soon...?" Heart: You need to chill out lass. You'll start a riot if you start throwing your soft fists everywhere. -just then a woman in black is seen sneaking in a ally lit with dimmed neon signs- Snow: -A vein pops out of her head.- "Why you..." -Notices the shady character.- "Hey, whos that?- Heart: Might be best to follow her. Think you could stay calm when we do? Snow: -Takes off after the shady character.- "How about you keep those thirsty bastards calm?" Heart: -sees them all backing off- Now why would I do that? Snow: -Goes into the ally, leaving Heart by herself.- Heart: Cloud youve picked a fine lass. Alright buddy boys...im taken -shows them her pin- Men: We aint carring about yor pin. Cauz it be a fake home girl. Heart: Oh Holy Arse..... Cloud Twin Powers Activate! F. Cloud: "M. Cloud, why did your parents name you that?" -She smiles.- M.Cloud: My name isnt Cloud..its actually Nimbus.... -he says blushing- F. Cloud: -Eyes get big.- "Thats much better than my name!" -Her eyes fill with tears.- M.Cloud: You know...you're like a little sister.. but... -sigh- I hope Snow isnt mad at me... F. Cloud: "Yea, people connect my personality with childish so i seem young." -She smiles.- M.Cloud: Well lets just go get those supplies...... -thinking back to the kiss- I bet she hates me... F. Cloud: "Lead the way, Romeo." M.Cloud: -bashes her head and walks to the Black-Mart- F. Cloud: -A small twister appears under M. Cloud's foot as he takes a step.- M.Cloud: -spins around and rides the wind- F. Cloud: -A vein pops out her head as she throws small twister up M. Cloud's pants leg.- M.Cloud: HEY HEY HEY! STOP! -The twister dissipates.- F. Cloud: "What kind of supplies are we getting here in the black market? Illegal items, hard to find weapons?" M.Cloud: Who said anything about the black market? We're just gonna go around shopping. F. Cloud: -Remembering what M. Cloud said.- "Oh, what are we buying?" -Sticking her tongue out and blushing.- M.Cloud: Apparently we need some fuel and some food for the trip back. F. Cloud: "Hmm, should we worry about food for the trip back after we finish our mission?" M.Cloud: -bonks her on the head- That's why we dont investigate and go shopping. F. Cloud: -Gets a confused look on her face.- "Well where is the store we're going to?" M.Cloud: Brown Mart -in the market- M.Cloud: Ok Femmy. What kind of fruit snack do you want? F. Cloud: -Mood Switch.- "Gushers are good, lets make this fast, i hate shopping." M.Cloud: kk -rushes over to the frozen foods- F. Cloud: -Grabs a cart, and collects a box of Gushers, oreo cookies, ramen, bowls, glass measuring cups.- M.Cloud; -gets a sudden headache- Owww... F. Cloud: -Grabs sliced lunch meat, and sandwich bread, seasoning and sauces.- M.Cloud: Stop stop stop.....-holds his head in pain- F. Cloud: -Noticing M. Cloud in pain, puts her arm on his shoulder.- "Hey tell me whats wrong, your head hurts?" M.Cloud: Femmy... take me back to the Van....something big is happening... F. Cloud: "I dont sense anything, but lets go." -Puts a M. Cloud inside a twister as it follows her out of the market.- Clerk: Thank you come again.... Act 3: GIEST Rangers GO! Goooul Ship Imbound! -Back with Heart and Snow- Heart: -finished with the army of desperate men- Ahhhh. Nothing like a good beat down. -looks around- Now where is the little Shelia? -in the Alleyway- -Snow continued to follow the strange character.- Woman: -stops at the dead end- ... Snow: -Stops too, thinking to herself.- "Shit!" Woman: -turns around and walks backwards smirking sinking into the wall- Snow: -Stops time and runs toward the wall ahead of her, trying to sink into the wall too.- Woman: -emits an electric shock around her body- Hands off temper head! -Two ice versions of Snow grab the lady as the real Snow leaps inside the wall.- I N V A L I D U S E R -the wall then thrusts Snow out just in time for the woman to break free and escape- Heart: -finds Snow and runs up to her- There you are! Did you find her? Snow: -Gets up.- "That shady bitch got away, she went inside the wall. And it threw me out." -just then the ground started to shake and a loud humming noise could be heard, screams from the City Folk were heard going out of the city until it was empty- Snow: -Puts her hand on the back of her head.- "Ow, whats that?" -just then the van was being rushed in the area- M.Cloud: GUYS WE GOTTA GO! Snow: -Jumps into the van.- "Alright whatever!" -behind them a Giant Airship was coming out from the ground- Junior and Blacklust ran to the Van with Byrnette and Cynder in tow -they manage to get on as the entire city was demolished as the Airship took off- Snow: -Growls.- "How the hell did they hid a freaken airship underground!?" Rein: -Staring out the window.- "Who knows, maybe they built it down there." F. Cloud: "Where are they going i wonder." -Also staring out the window.- Cynder: Slides in the back with the others- Byrnette: -hold her- Blacklust: -looking back as his city is destroyed and the Airship is in the sky- They stole it.. Rein: "You know about that thing? Care to share?" Blacklust: The Ship no...but.... before the destruction.. -flash back- Blacklust: Junior and I were looking for the culpurt, it was a Ghiest in a red outfit. Junior: We then saw then hanger where the airship was and evacuated the castle. ''-flashback end-'' Junior: Then, we saw the portal that they stole on the ship and confirmed that it was a group of Ghiest that were moles inside of the castle. Rein: "I see, I think we should get on that airship before it gets out of range." M.Cloud: -driving still- Up to you Jun, what do you want to do... Junior:...I say we get His Majesty to Safety. F. Cloud: "Shouldnt it only take one or two of us to get him to safety?" Snow: "If this his clan's fault, shouldnt he be eager to get his clan under his control?" -Frowning.- Rein: "I could get him to safety, if thats what he wants." M.Cloud: No femmy. It wasnt entirely his and the clan's fault.....it was the selfish acts of one person.. Madame Rose. Junior: You and Male Cloud go take the family to saftey. The rest of us will try to find a way into the airship Rein: "Lets hurry." M.Cloud: Snow get beside me im about to punch it! -Junior opens the back door and leaps out on his Ex-Gear- F. Cloud: -Puts a tiny tornado around Rein allowing him to fly as she takes off after Junior following his lead.- Rein: -Looks at Snow.- "Tell your mother to take care you guys." Snow: -Gets angry and kicks Rein out the van.- "Fuck you, bastard!" Heart: Behave you two, dont get frisky now -winks and flies off- Snow: "Grr, I hate that guy so much!" M. Cloud: Snowy, just relax for me ok? -he puts one hand on hers- We have to protect mobius the best way we can. Snow: -She closes her eyes.- "Where are we going to make our base of operations? My mothers?" M.Cloud: Yea. Crym and her chao are there. We'll have to set up shop. Think you can call her? Snow: "I'll try." -Pulls out her cell phone and speed dials her mother.- Alise Mari: "Hello?" Snow: "Mother, prepare for danger!" Alise Mari: "Whats happening?" M.Cloud: -grabs the phone- Hi Miss Alise, um this is your daughter's boy- er... friend Cloud! We have to come back to your island soon so tell Crym to get ready. Alise Mari: "Im on speaker, and we will prepare." Snow: "Is that airship really going to attack the city?" M.Cloud: Who knows? Something will go down. Snow: "I should be on the team heading to the airship." -She pouts.- M.Cloud: -looks at her- Because we have another role for us to play. Snow: -Growls.- "Whatever, how much further until we get to the boat?" M.Cloud: Not too far, just a 10 minute drive... I hope everyone else is ok... Snow: "My mother will be fine. The others, id feel better if i was there to watch that bastard die." -Clutching her fist.- Cloud: Snow, if they fall then its up to us to pick up where they leave off! Can you understand that! Snow: -Silently crosses her arms.- Cynder: -curls up- Snow: "Are we there yet?" M.Cloud: Ya, just gotta drive into the boat. -As soon as they arrived in the Port Town of Steam, there were crowds of people evacuating and fleeing from the main city- M.Cloud Boarding the Airship -Back with Junior and the others- Junior: -trailing the Airship on his Ex-Gear- F. Cloud: -Flying circles around Rein.- "Whats the matter baby is that all ya got?" Rein: "You know flying isnt my thing and just to point out, there is a limit as to how fast i can do with your wind-aid!" F. Cloud: -Takes off next to Junior.- "I dont know what your talking about slow poke. Hey Junior, are we going to try and slow that thing down and crash it?" Junior: If Blacklust and I are correct, and they do have the Portal on-board, then we have to try and fight for the ship and hope it doesnt crash. F. Cloud: "Should i try to slow them down with bad weather, while you two get aboard it and try to take over?" Junior: That might work, give it a shot. F. Cloud: "Okay!" -Flies back to Rein.- "Hey baby, im going to shake things up abit while you and Junior board the airship!" Rein: "You better be careful then!" F. Cloud: -Tosses Rein's Inhibitor Rings bag to him after taking four out.- "You better make sure you use these." -Her entire body glows perismmon, orange funnel clouds surround the area as she takes off ahead of the two heroes.- "Descend!" -4 Massive F3 Tornadoes descend from the funnel clouds creating a vacuum like affect.- Rein: "Shes taking away the air thats supporting the airship, how long can she do that?" Junior: It depends. Cloud, think you could lower it a bit? F. Cloud: -One of the four inhibitor rings shatters.- "Doubtful and always asking for more, men, of course i can!" -Another inhibitor ring cracks, as another tornado appears above the airship and presses on it, forcing a very slow descent.- Junior: -sees a rope- Rein: "Grr screw this." -Causes the tornado thats wrapped around his feet to be extremely dense so it slides off his legs, and he kicks off of it propelling himself far enough to grab Juniors Ex-gear.- Junior: -rides the wind and uses the tornado to lift him to the rope- Everybody grab on! Rein: -Grabs the rope an follows Junior up it.- "Hey is there a hatch or something?" Junior: Ive seen this is Mario Bros. 3! Rein: "You have got to be kidding me, get in the airship, so we can do this, F. Cloud cant hold out much longer." Junior: Just climb! We may see the hole where the rope comes from. -inching up- Rein: "I could if you'd climb faster!" Junior:-climbs all the way to the top and spots a window. He then kicks it in and slips inside- Rein: -Dives into the window.- "I really hate flying btw, makes my fur stand on in. So engine room, or control room??" -several guards show up- Junior: Or we can just clean house first -takes out his swords- Rein: "Ya, should be fun." -Pulls out his Weaponized Guitar Axe.- Junior: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! -charges towards his share of enemies- Rein: -Covers his Axe in White Noise energy and throws it at his share of enemies.-"Hold this guys.- Giest Rangers -with Femmy Cloud- F. Cloud: -Stops focusing on pushing the Airship down and only focus' on slowing it down.- "This is still freaking hard, i hope they hurry and dont leave me out here all by myself." -Back with the Duo- Junior: -knocking out the last of the guards- Damn and I was just warming up. -he then looks up and sees a set of stairs going up- Im guessing that's the way to the deck? Rein: -Pulls his Axe out of his last guard.- "As i was saying, engine room or control room?" Junior: How about neither and just take over the ship. Rein: "Those would allow us to take over the ship, quickly infact." -He frowns.- Junior: Think about it. Given the strength of the Giest and the amount of people for a crew on this ship would you rather start from the top and then work your way down? Rein: "I fought one Giest that was dangerous. And if they are strong, wasting time fighting the captain of the ship isnt going to be smart, taking out the engine room would be faster, because it would knock them out of the air." Junior: Well Mr.Brainiac, would you rather fight through an army of thost Giests or fight the captian and watch them give up. Honestly, I'd rather take care of the captain first, because if we do blow this thing up from the sky, its more likely that they will escape before the blast can get to them. Rein: "The captain's area would be heavily guarded, and the engine room would be lightly guarded at best, we will do whatever you want to do, we just need to be fast." Junior: Actually you're wrong, when I saw the ship take off, I saw no one but only 3 guards. But like you said its up to me so.... lets go! Rein: "Dont know when you saw 3 guards, the ship came out of the ground, anyway, im going to help Cloud ground this thing real quick." -Puts hands on the floor and pumps White Noise energy into it, increasing the density of the airship putting an even bigger strain on the engines.- "You lead." Junior: Wait..dont forget that you could be damaging the Portal that they have on this ship. If anything we should at least find someone who know's where it is FIRST before brining down the ship even more. -Junior walks to the window and signals Cloud to climb up- Rein: "OH! Thats right." -F. Cloud flies in through the window. Every single one of the inhibitor rings she had were severely cracked, and damaged.- Junior: Hey, think you can still fight with your rings damaged? Rein: "Those are shot, sides, we brought extras." -Holding up Alise Mari's black bag of Inhibitor Rings.- Junior: Great, lets hurry and put them on. We may be in for some fights along the way. F. Cloud: "Ill be fine." Rein: "Lets go." -Meanwhile in the Command Room- Giest 1: Sir, 3 Mobians have inflitrated the Airship, and took out the invasion force. And it seems that they are headed up here. Giest in Red: Mmmm..... Giest 2: Sir.....are you alright? Shouldnt we prepare for battle? Giest in Red: Hummmmmm -he said as he walked to a monitor viewing the trio running up the stairways- You three dont know how big this Airship is from the inside do you? All 3: U-um...no sir. Giest 1: But we would have assumed from the size that it would have several floors. Giest in Red: Exactly. And who else is on here that has a higher rank than you? Giest 3: The....Ranger Squadren? Giest in Red: And how many of us are on this ship? Giest 2: 4 including you making it 5, sir. Giest in Red: Yes, and that would mean that my comrades will be able to stop them on the way up here. So we dont need to get ready unless we really need to. Giest 1: Lets just hope that they wont make it up here Giest in Red: Either way..win or lose we will learn something about our foes...especially if they prove to be a burden. The Rangers Arrive -Back with our Trio- Rein: "Ive got a bad feeling, F. Cloud, bring up the rear, I'll hangout in the middle of us." F. Cloud: "Its been awhile since ive heard that coming from you." -She floats behind him.- Junior: Sounds like the two of you have something planned? Rein: "Well its a battle strategy, im a close ranged fighter, and shes a long ranged fighter. Its better for me to be closer to the enemy and her further away." Junior: Well its better to plan before a battle. We dont know what's on ahead. Rein: "Got any ideas, your the one thats fought them before, we pretty much are running in blind, but thats usually the case." Junior: I really dont know.... but lets all be careful. Rein: "This thing has to be 5 or 6 times bigger than a normal ship." Junior: For something to have demolish a huge city like that it might be. Rein: "F. Cloud, make a cyclone and accelerate us up these damn stairs." F. Cloud: "Alright, Boo!" -A short cyclone appears sending a strong breeze pushing the team up the stairs.- -1st Floor- Junior: -walks up the stairs looking in the room- Rein: "Well what do you see, fearless leader?" Junior: Well, Its like a forest I think? Rein: -Kicks Junior inside.- "A forest, these guys fit this much wilderness in a damn airship." F. Cloud: -Flies inside too.- "Can you smell the oxygen being produced, its refreshing." Giest in Green: -sitting on a branch smelling a flower- Yea, refreshing, and a large part of the world will be this way when we finish the mission. F. Cloud: -Stops and positions herself above Rein.- "Who are you?" Rein: "The rest of the world, contained or are you talking about the wilderness." Giest in Green: Oh no laddie. -he said leaping off of his branch- Its when we take over the world and purify it from you filthily Mobians. Rein: "Purify this world, this world belongs to the Mobians. I dont know what the hell you are, but there aint no way your from here." Giest in Green: -laughs out loud with his high voice- Well now laddie, what if this world didnt just have Mobians on it at first? What if there was more? Rein: -Changes his story.- "The inhabitants of this planet are called mobians, there is more, even now. But your species is a threat, the others have learned to co-exist. Im not a moderator of that anymore, but i wont let you purge the inhabitants of this planet." Giest in Green: Well little lad, you shouldnt be one to talk, when the Mobians purged us FIRST! -with his yell a few trees started to float around him- Rein: -Pulls out his Weaponized Axe.- "Something tells me that isnt the whole story." Giest in Green: Congrats professor, you're right. Your race's past wasnt told right! But no more time to the small chitty chat laddie, I have to stop ye from getting to the deck. I, Green of the Giest Rangers will stop ye if its the last thing I do! Rein: -Sticks his Axe into the ground.- "This will be the last thing you do." Giest in Green: Well allow me to introduce meself. Name's Emerald, and Im the Green Giest Ranger. Rein: "Im not into ideal conversation, my name is Rein if you must know, but im not stupid, green stands for bio. As in plant life. What are you gonna do when i burn this whole place to the ground?" Emerald: Then...I'll choke you with my vines of wrath! Rein: "Yea, that will work." -Pulls two inhibitor rings out. and sparks them on his axe, the sparks float around him as he fills them with white noise energy, and they become a white flame.- "Lets get this Wild Fire started!" Junior: Think you can handle this guy Rein? Rein: "I have a few tricks to try, hes probably a ranged or mid ranged fighter, youve never told me where you accel at, buddy." Emerald: That's a surprise~ Junior: Cloud let's go...IF you'll let us go. Emerald: By all means, be my guest. Rein: "Im going to wreck this place, White Flames Bloom!" -The white flames Rein created burst outward catching on the plant life.- Emerald: -his eyes glow lime green which triggers his flora powers to activate. he then uses the water-plant life to spray water all over the fire and Rein's weapon- -The flames do not dissipate.- Rein: "I figured you had a trick up your sleeve, so i made sure mine was better. These arent chemical based flames. There a special sound based energy, or to what i refer to them as 'Noise flames' that only produces heat and behaves like fire. And unfortunately for you, sound travels very well on water." -The flames spread even further from the flow of the water.- Emerald: Looks like I have my work cut out for me dont I whoo! Rein: "You better bet your ass you do, then again, im sure you have a few more tricks to show me. White Flame Screamer!" -Spins his Axe which is still coated in white flames and slashes the air, sending a white flame wave at Emerald.- Emerald: -tosses himself though the flames and slaps Rein in the face- Rein: -Wraps his arms around Emerald and covers himself and Emerald in the white flames.- "Funny thing about being a closer ranged fighter is increased durability, those little girl taps arent worth the effort to dodge. Now burn!" Emerald: Not today, no sir. Tootles. -he then enroots himself into the ground and slides underground- Rein: "Now thats a nice trick, sound has trouble penetrating the ground. But i still have some tricks." -Lifts his ax in the air and jumps. Increasing its density as far as it will go.- "Crater Maker Ax Slam!" -Slams his heavy ax into the ground, producing a crater under it.- Emerald: -shoots up out of the ground and dives towards rein slapping dirt on the spot he slapped him- Rein: -The fire around Rein acts as a barrier keeping the dirt from touching his actual skin. Uppercuts Emerald.- Emerald: -is set flying from the uppercut and lands in a patch of grass- You....you're pretty strong with that sound power ... Rein: -His flame burns out.- "Damn, it got too heavy. Do miss understand, its more than just sound. And your going to need more tricks if you want to beat me." Emerald: I'd say you've already been beaten. -he waves his hands around forming an wave of energy- Rein: -Activates his inhibitor ring, a white noise aura is produced.- "We'll see you little grass fairy." Emerald: -in a flash he zooms forward and lanches a wave of nature energy at him causing a seed that was planted in Rein's head to grow from a sprout to a vine- Rein: "Dont know what that is, White Noise Transmission!" -Another form of a chaos control. Freezes time, and slashes Emeralds chest with his flaming ax.- Emerald: Im afraid that Chaos Control wont work here buddy boy. This ship has a Anti Chaos Core in it, any use of Chaos Control would send this place plumetting to the ground below, and from the smell of things you wouldnt want that Rein: "How irritating." -Activates 2 more inhibitor rings.- "White Noise Cutter: Times Two!" -Places his hands on the ground and vibrating sonic blades erupt over a large amount of the terrain slicing up everything around it. Slicing across Emeralds body as well.- -the vines start to sap his energy- Emerald: -is hit but leaves cover his wounds and heal him instantly- You cant expect to cut down a weed like this laddie -The fire continues to spread over the remaining plant life, slowing reducing it to ashes.- Rein: "It will just take a little time before i rub out that healing." -Uses his enhanced speed to close the distance between him and Emerald uppercutting him.- -the vines start to slow Rein down as they sap more of his energy- Emerald: Ye be wonderin about why the vine in ye body is growin, well I planted it in your skull and now its startin to sap your energy like a babe on a tit. Rein: "Sap my energy?" -One of the inhibitor rings crack.- "So its just time, who will last the longest? Never experienced something like this before. But i got a trick too. You know how fire produces energy right. White Noise Eater!" -A vortex appears in Rein's hands, and begins sucking up the fire, putting them out. The inhibitor rings glow white. Red Spirals appear in Rein's eyes.- "Ex-Guardian Blade, White Noise!" -A beam of light extends from his right hand. As his ax flies into his left.- "Fighting is all that matters!" Emerald: Humph. We shall see! -he creates a blade out of wood and charges at him- FOR THE RESTORATION OF THE PLANET! SRein: "Rauhh!" -Rushes Emerald as well, attacking first with his ax.- Emerald: -goes for the strike- Category:Mobius Frontier Series Category:Apallo's Stories Category:QtinqSpirits